drakengardfandomcom-20200223-history
Accord
, , , }} }} |race = Android |occupation = Recorder |age = Unknown, 17 year old model |height = 168 cm / 5'5" |weight = 55 kg / 121 lbs |bwh = That's confidential. |cup = I don't see the point in answering. |loves = Records. |hates = Bad endings. |favfood = Not required. |weapons = If I have to pick, then my bag. |hair = Dark Brown |eyes = Gray |sex = Female model |voicejapanese = Ami Koshimizu |voiceenglish = Eden Riegel }} Accord is a character in Drakengard 3. She is an Android and serves as the narrator of the story. She is said to have come from the Old World to observe the events within the past. Accord's origins and her creator are unknown. It is a mystery why she was created and also why she was sent on her mission to record the events of the "singularity" known as Zero. Story Drakengard 3= - Novella = Accord - Weapon Tales - DLC= Zero's Prologue Zero recounts the story of her first meeting with Michael to three Accords. - Branches= Accord observes Zero's actions until the latter is killed by One's Brother. - B= Branch B: The Price At the beginning of Branch B, she examines the many timelines and explains that a singularity (Zero) is what causes the timelines to split. Her goal seems to be finding the best timeline for Zero to fulfill her mission, although she suggests that she is from the "Old World" and that her goal is to record all the past and future timelines. Accord meets up with Zero in her cottage at the Land of Seas to warn her that the branch she ends up choosing will be disastrous, regardless of her choice. Zero asks her how she can see the future, with Accord teasing her by mentioning that she can't tell Zero about that. Zero then comes to the conclusion that Accord can't see the future because she's manipulating it. Accord laughs off Zero's theory, simply stating that she's "not that talented." Zero strikes Accord from behind with her sword, only for the latter to deflect it with her briefcase and promptly take her leave. Accord observes Zero entering into a pact with Mikhail to save his life. She then erroneously calls this the creation of the concept, apparently unaware of the pact made between One and Gabriella years before. - C= Branch C: Emesis Accord observes Zero's actions until Mikhail's death. - D= Branch D: The Flower She suddenly appears to assist Zero in eliminating One. She intervenes by tackling One to the ground and disabling her barrier via phone call. Zero stabs through Accord to kill One, seriously damaging the Android while simultaneously achieving her goal. Following the completion of her mission, Accord is killed by Zero as an act of mercy and the parasitic flower blooms. After Mikhail destroys the parasitic flower's final manifestation, a kneeling and headless Accord is left behind. Suddenly, another Accord appears before the decimated body as other Accords rise out of the rubble. She applauds the headless Accord for her actions and divvies up the other Accords to record the varying differences within the newly established timeline caused by the singularity known as Zero. They salute the headless Accord prior to dispersing, while another Accord thanks the Player for playing the game before she shuts off the television. She believes that she will one day meet Zero again. - Story Side= }} - Shi ni Itaru Aka= An Accord continues to record the events of Branch A. She observes One's activities across Midgard until his apparent death at the hands of Nero. With no further information to gather, she ends the observation of the Branch. }} |-|Nier: Automata= - YoRHa Ver.1.3a Stage Play= A male Accord appears in an alternative universe based on the events of the game.}} |-|SINoALICE= Personality She acts enigmatic around Zero, knowing full well the Intoner's role as an anomaly in the differing timelines. She is also quite cheeky as seen when she prevents Zero from obtaining her book and gropes Zero's breasts. She is very concise with the events in the timelines, taking detailed notice of the various happenings affecting several branches and their routes. Abilities Other than having access to multiple timelines, Accord is capable of using a special phone to call interventions into the timeline. Gallery Drakengard 3= - Novella = File:DD3_Accord_Artwork.png|Accord's novella. }} - Screenshots = - DLC = File:DOD3 Accord SS.png| }} }} |-|Other Appearances = Trivia *Very early sketches drawn by Fujisaka Kimihiko depicts Accord riding a dragon named Elma who carries her large travel bag. *The name "Accord" comes from the French musical term that translates to "harmony" or more simply as an "accord" which is a harmonious union of sounds, colors, etc. *She is prone to breaking the fourth-wall, especially in the case of her role as a recorder and her interactions with Zero. *Her status as an Android seeking to save humanity makes her similar to Devola and Popola. She has a passing mention in NieR: Automata, the sequel to NieR.http://dengekionline.com/elem/000/001/068/1068126/ She still has her shop in the future and now appears to have helpers in her store. *In Dengeki Online's Drakengard 3 character popularity poll, Accord was voted in twelfth place with some fans mentioning her mail-order services, her relation to Popola from NieR and her role as a "go-between" as part of their reasoning.http://drakengard-3.com/blog/2014/01/16/dod3-popularity-poll/ References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Drakengard 3 Characters Category:Manga Characters